lost
by alexb49
Summary: Ozai would like to meet a war prisoner, the chief of the Water Tribe. post DoBS. warnings: violence, dubious consent, sexual situations of the yaoi variety, drugged up Hakoda/naughty!Ozai


Warnings: violence, sexual situations, rampant pronoun/tense abuse, drugged out Hakoda, evil Ozai, dubious consent (which aside from the pronouns thing shouldn't be too surprising)

feedback is always welcome

------------------------------------------

his head was pounding. thoughts were slow, like moving through knee deep fresh powder. minor aches as he shifted on the thin mattress in his cell. small pulses of electricity jolted up his legs where bare skin brushed rough fabric. _they've done something to me._

he pries his eyes open. even dimmed, the lights are too intense for him. he can smell the ash and cedar as if the remnants of last night's fire left in the brazier had still been burning. shivering through chills, he feels cold and hot at the same time.

he frowns. he can hear voices outside his cell door. too clearly, as if they were already in the room.

"The Water Tribe prisoner has proven... resistant to our usual information extraction techniques. I'd like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to test this new serum on such an important subject. If you would indulge me, my Lord, it would be my honor to demonstrate its effects."

a dismissive, haughty voice. "That is acceptable. I had planned on paying my respects to the Water Tribe chief in any case."

he tries to process what they're saying. his mind is too addled, he feels snow blind under the sensory overload. _what have they given me?_

cell door creaks open, painfully loud to his overly acute hearing. he refuses to look at them as they enter, so bright that it burns.

"The prisoner was able to withstand our typical physical approach. With the serum I've developed, the senses are heightened, making it that much easier to get the desired results. Here, try for yourself." cold, clinical, this was the one who had brought in vials and syringes. _how long ago was that?_

he feels a lone warm fingertip draw a straight line down his bare forearm. he tried to contain his grunt as the simple touch sent a wave of sensation through his body. hovering on the border between pleasure and pain. gasp escapes him.

"Fascinating!"

"I knew you would be pleased, Lord Ozai!"

eyes shoot open again at the name. _Ozai? Here? _he tries to focus, the colors of their clothing too jarring, a halo fringes his vision.

"Let me demonstrate further. I would like you to stand up." the last was addressed to him. he scowled in the direction of the clinical man's voice and did nothing.

"I said, I would like you to stand up!"

the clinical man jabs him in his right side, his wound still fresh from the failed invasion. whole body jerked involuntarily. he can take the pain of reopening the wound. he can't take the pain that echoes down to his toes and back again. he doesn't try to mask his groan but he refuses to stand.

"Hmm. Usually the serum is more effective at this stage. I may need to give him a second dose." the clinical man hurried from the cell, leaving the two alone.

the pacing footfalls of the fire lord hammered in to his brain.

"So this is what's left of the once strong Southern Water Tribe. " bastard laughed. "Pathetic."

still trembling, he forced himself to stare down the demonic figure in front of him.

this monster hunted down his people for sport, killed his wife with their attempt to purge the nation of its water benders, nearly killed his lifelong friend, endangered his children. he felt anger bubble up, hot and sharp.

"Perhaps I'll keep you as a pet. To save your people from their inevitable extinction."

breathing came faster now. his gut twisted as his anger grew to blind fury.

"I find it particularly amusing that my own daughter is hunting down your children. Hopefully they'll provide her with some good sport. She always hates it when her prey gives up too quickly." the demon closed his eyes momentarily to savor his own joke.

taking his chance, he launched a fist at the fire lord's angular chin. he ignored the pain that shot up his own arm at the strike. both men flew back.

"You dare!" an outraged snarl on the pale monster's face, skin already bruising from the blow.

_have to get in close, they have advantage at a distance_

chemicals burning through his veins, white hot rage silencing any rational thought, he pinned the firebender's arms to his sides and delivered an impossibly hard head butt. a loud -_crack-_ echoed in the small room. he staggered back himself, the shock of the impact leaving him senseless.

explosion of red everywhere. he watched the bastard reel, unable to see from the pain, blood flowing freely from his nose, dripping down his face.

he scanned the room, no longer thinking, just reacting. he grabbed a log from the brazier and threaded it through handles of the cell's doors, making sure that they couldn't be forced open from the outside.

he grabbed great handfuls of red robes and threw the firebender against the cell wall, stunning the demon again before he could become rooted enough to use his bending. he yanked off the frayed belt to his prison issue trousers and quickly tied those firebending hands in front of the demon.

didn't have much time.

he pressed his forearm into the monster's throat, putting his all his weigh behind it, wanting to crush that windpipe. "You… animal..." he shook, trying to speak, his voice harsh to his own ears. "You… poison everything …you touch." he punched again, this time hitting the firebender in the soft spot in his side, just underneath his ribs.

monster let out a grunt at this blow then looked up to meet his eyes, gold meeting blue. there was no nervousness or panic there. golden eyes were dilated, but not in fear. something else there, flickering.

something was wrong. part of his brain screaming a warning but he didn't understand. he frowned, trying to make sense of it.

demon let out a soft chuckle.

"What are you going to do now that you have me, Water Tribe?" firebender's tongue snaked out and languidly licked his own blood from his lips.

that tongue, flicking out again, like a serpent.

he felt the other man's bound hands start to move. _idiot! should have tied them behind his back. what is he- oh…_

his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt warm hands _stroke_ him through the thin fabric of his pants. the contact sent waves of fire shooting through his torso, radiating from his thighs. horrified, he felt himself hardening involuntarily under the touch.

must have shown clearly on his face, because bastard laughed softly. the demon was watching him, gold eyes hooded.

thoughts too slow to react, just reacting on instinct, but the wrong be-damned instinct.

bastard stroked him again.

he bucked into the hand wrapped around the base of his cock, threadbare layer of clothing no real protection, he heard himself let out a deep timbered "fuck!"

smile on bastard's face now, through the blood, through the swelling. tied hands dove in his waistband, pulling out his _hard enough to break through pack ice_ cock. skin on skin finally, white hot heat again dancing through his muscles, running straight up his spine.

_can't breathe. _his body refused to listen to him, _can't let this happen, gods, gods no_

the skilled hands set a rhythm that his body followed. wave after wave of pleasure/pain, doubling back on itself, forming new patterns that catch him unawares. it was the surface of lake after a stone had been tossed in to it.

the grip tightened and added a vicious twist on the down stroke. he could only feel, all other senses gone. thrusting hard in to the warm hands again. again. again. again.

something penetrated the fog. hot and wet, there on his neck. he feels a mouth, not sure where he is anymore, what was happening.

_thoughts are thin ice, trying to stop a river overflowing._

mouth and teeth together, working on his jaw, his collar bone, his chest.

_small cracks form. _

he tosses his head back, the mouth moves with him, bites down hard.

_can't hold it back._

he shatters. he's gone.

-------------

Hands tied and sticky with residue, Ozai let the Water Tribe chieftain drop limply to the floor.

He gave the chieftain a brutal kick to the side, turning him over onto his back. The down man failed to respond, body trembling in little spasms, still gasping in small fits even in unconsciousness.

With an easy flick of his wrists, the Fire Lord burned through the bindings keeping his hands together. He kneeled smoothly to the ground and used the other man's rough tunic to wipe his hands clean.

Almost tenderly, he reached out and brushed wayward braids from the tan, lined face.

"You would make a pleasurable toy," he murmured. Ozai grasped the strong chin and tossed it back and forth as if inspecting a new komodo rhino for purchase. "I enjoy toys that fight back."

He trailed a finger down the chieftain's neck, tapping in time with the bounding pulse underneath the skin. "It would be most interesting to break you when you are not under the influence."

There was a loud hammering at the cell door. A voice from outside the cell called out. "My Lord! What is happening? The door is jammed!"

"You'd be too much of a distraction for me, I fear," he said to no one, a note of disappointment in his voice. "I'll have to keep you somewhere safe until I time to focus on you without distractions." He ran a possessive hand up the other's muscular thigh. "To do otherwise would be a waste."

Ozai rose up, brushing his robes back to propriety. "Perhaps after I take the Earth Kingdom, then. A reward for a job well done."

He snapped a fist of flame at the log pining the cell doors, incinerating it to ash.

His men who had been beating at the door flooded the room, the scientist bringing up the rear, hesitant. They all came up short when they saw the injured Fire Lord standing over the form of the Water Tribe prisoner.

"My Lord! Are you all right?"

Ozai absently reached up and flaked away some of the drying blood still on his face. "I am perfectly fine, Doctor Ebisu," he said waving off the terrified scientist. "Your serum has much potential."

The Fire Lord took a final glance down at the prostrate man at his feet. "Send the prisoner to Boiling Rock. I want to know exactly where he'll be when I need him next."


End file.
